Would you like fries with that?
by faerie floss
Summary: She's 24, he's 25.She has 6 brothers, he’s an only child.She needs a boyfriend,he has too many girlfriends.She needs to leave home, he did that ages ago.They're complete opposites.The only thing they have in common is a very annoying purple chicken.DG
1. Well then

A/N- Hello! ok this is my first attempt at writing fan fiction so bear with me and Please please PLEASE review. I've published the first chapter before, but then deleted it for the lack of well… anymore chapters but hopefully i'll get more done this time around. Sorry about the lack of spacing in the summary. I needed to fit it all in.

Oh yeh, the disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I'm writing this for the pure enjoyment of it and am not in any way profiting from it. The only price I would like from this are your reviews (Please review) _Gets down on knees, clasps hands together, brings on the puppy dog eyes. _

**

* * *

Chapter One  
**

**Ginny's P.O.V**

"What are you doing? Its 7:10 GET UP!" A shrilly voice pierced my dream. "GET UP! Its 7:10. Do you plan to ever a job? GET UP"

"mhgfm…" I groaned. Being torn out of a wonderful world and pushed back into stupid reality is always harsh.

"GET UP"

"mgfmgft"

"No, get up NOW, you have a bus to catch." My mother has an amazing ability to understand foreign languages.

"Mgtambghf"

"No make you own breakfast"

"Hmm..."

"Yeah, well you better be up by the time I come around again"

My eyes dragged themselves to the clock on the bedside table. 7:20! Holy Cow. My legs kicked up and drunkenly walked to the door.

_Ginny dahlin, how many times have I told you not to watch the late night witch? You stay up late means you get up late, which means you arrive at you interview late and that of course means NO BLOODY JOB!'_

_I have a job_

_I don't call selling fried chicken part-time a job_

_Oh shut up you're not making this any better._ This argument between my multiple inner voices is a very regular event. Like putting your clothes on, like eating, like swearing at the Ministry of Magic for making the unemployment payments so low.

---

There I was, sitting in front of my interviewer, my face resembling a beetroot. I just had to miss my bus, today of all days. We had to be out of floo powder, my broom had to be out for servicing. Today, of all days.

The ministry had vastly improved the wizarding bus system. Now they were much cleaner, healthier, safer and always on time. Too on time.

"So why do you want to become a part of Wiz Advertising Corp.?" The interviewer asked. _'Why? Because I need money, that's why'_.

"Because I've seen some of your works and I believe them to be simply exquisite and when I saw the notice on the free position, I thought to myself, how great it would be to be able to say 'I work for Wiz Advertising'."

"Oh? Which of our works have you seen?" _Oh damn, why do you want an example?_

"Uh… um, the Carols Cat Care one was very good. The use of the phrase and the image brought um… humour and attracted its audience" _Oh_ _god can it get any worse?_

"Mhmm… Carols Cat Care huh?"

"Yes"

"Perhaps you didn't notice the 'Express Advertising Limited' logo on the side then?" _I guess it can_.

Wallowing in self pity I walked to the bus stop. With my eyes staring down at the hard floor I walked straight into a billboard. I was met with a huge picture of a dead cartoon cat. _'Carols Cat Care'_

"Oh how you mock me, you stupid ad" I yelled. My voluble swearing started to attract a crowd.

_'Shut up Ginny'_

_'This time I have to agree with her'_. The head talking again. I think I'm Schizophrenic.

* * *

**Third Person **

Draco's smooth AlphaNumera, one of the best wizarding cars available, came to a sharp halt in front of the sleek MFC building. The mirror like building glistened in the sunlight as it towered over the city. Some of the windows flashed advertisements of MFC and their 'aim' for quality. On top this great stature however, lay a huge purple chicken, with mystical sprinkles floating around it. The architects thought it proper that they put a ridiculous purple chicken on the top to match the MFC symbol.  
Like the moon has its meteor crater and the flowers have their spots, Merlin's Fried Chicken has its purple chicken.

---

Mrs Weasley was sitting on the sofa knitting when the thuds started. The ground shook. Fear grasped her. The last time there were thuds in the house the result was disastrous.

Mrs Weasley rose and headed toward where the noise was coming from. As she neared Ginny's room the thuds seemed louder. She opened the door and smiled guiltily at what she saw. Ginny was jumping up and down trying to squeeze herself into a pair of pants. Ms Weasley sighed with relief and pity. Her daughter seemed to be following in her footsteps with the one thing she didn't want her to, her weight gain.

* * *

**Ginny's P.O.V**

"Agh. C'mon you stupid leg, FIT" I muttered, trying to get myself into some size 8 pants. Another daily routine of mine, trying to get myself into pants I could wear two months ago. Oh to heck with it.

---

"And would you like MFC's special, cracking fries with that?" I asked glancing at the clock. 6 minutes to 6.

"Uh yes, wait no, oh do I have to pay extra? Oh yes, its 14 knots isn't it? Then I don't want any. Actually no maybe I will have some…"

_Come on you old hag, today would be nice._

_Tut__ Tut Tut Ginny, customer service._ My head conflicted. _Oh shut up. What's the time? _My eyes travelled to the clock. 3 minutes to 6.

"Here at MFC our customer service is of the highest standard because we value each and every one of you." An over-enthusiastic, sugar-coated voice blared in the background.

"Yes I think I will have the fries" the woman finally said. 55 seconds to 6.

"Certainly Maam, that's 14 knots." I replied sweetly and collected the heap of coins she laid on the table.

"REFIL ON THE CRACKS" someone yelled.

6­:01. Yes! Shift over.

_Mission: Serve woman and get out as fast as possible._

_Destination: Home_

"Ginny!" came a deep voice from behind. My heart sank.

_Obstacle: Some guy._

I turned to see who it was. Instantly my heart leapt back up but forgot to beat. Cardiac Arrest, here i come. My knees felt weak. '_Get a grip woman, you see him almost everyday'. _Pushing my thoughts aside I smiled and said "Hi Josh". Josh and I have been working together for a year now. He's extremely nice, especially to me and he's absolutely gorgeous. Soft, straight brown hair that seems to bounce everytime he moves, beautiful green eyes and the most wonderful smile. When he smiles you feel yourself smiling. He's a good 5 foot 10 with a well maintained body. Not buffed, just well maintained.

"Yeh hi, umm… I was just wondering…" he said.

"Yes" I replied urging him to go on. My heart was practically jumping out of my ribcage. '_Finally, he's asking me out!'_

_'I wouldn't be too sure'_

_'Trust me; I just know it this time'_

"Well, you don't have to say yes, but…" he paused.

"Go on" I said trying to sound casual.

"Well can you… on Saturday night, I mean like"

"Josh, YES, I'd lo…"

"Oh thank you so much" he interrupted "I didn't know if you were going to say yes cause you've already done so much for me." I smiled but he continued "I'll just change it on the roster."

"Change it on the roster?" My heart fell again.

"Yeah, you know how Lucy is. She'll throw a fit when she thinks I've skipped a shift and chase me up, then I'll have to chase you up and it just becomes a whole mess."

_What the?_ Then it hit me. My throat suddenly went dry.

"Yeah, smart move" came my raspy reply.

Josh waved his wand and the letters on the roster wall immediately transformed from his name to mine.

"Thanks again" he said and left.

"Why do you keep setting yourself up like that eh?" someone said. I turned. It was Sarah. We've been good friends for a while now. Strange really, because the only thing we have in common is our dead end job.

"Setting myself up for what" I said, my voice still raspy.

"THAT" she said exasperated.

"Oh well, its not like I have anything better to do on Saturday night."

* * *

A/N- Okay, that's it for the first chapter. I hope you liked it. 

**Please REVIEW! **Liked it, Hated it, whatever you felt just review it. (Ooh! that rhymes)


	2. She's Perfect

Hello, well, here's the second chapter. One week after Harry Potter Six comes out, i'm still reeling. It was beyond surprising, to me anyways.

Anyhoo, Disclaimer time (do we still have to write these?)-its the same as chapter one, please look there.

**

* * *

**

_I walk into this room  
Oh, all eyes on me now  
But I do not know the people inside  
They look straight through me, these eyes  
Seeking more wisdom than I have to give away  
Realize, realize what you are...  
_**-What you are, Dave Mathews Band.**

**Draco's POV**

"No no nooo" the Chief Executive of Merlins Friend Chicken wailed. "They are all too ATTRACTIVE." Was this guy for real? He was whining because they were too _attractive_? "I want pretty but ordinary, REAL" he said for the hundredth time.

I sighed. Another week, another pointless executives meeting. Today's hot topic was the new MFC advertising venture.

"We need to tell the wizards and witches of the world that yes, we are a huge franchise but we still value each and every customer." The CEO finished which now moves us along to the finance head piping in, "That sounds great but what you're proposing barely stays beneath the budget, any mishaps and we're gone".

And this is where the CEO makes a reappearance, "Well, we're just going to have make some cuts which I'm sure we can do. What do you suggest Ms Dinnigan?"  
And this is where the latest clueless bimbo the CEO's been sleeping with comes in, "Uh umm… what sorry?"  
"What cuts do you think we should make?"  
"Umm… can I see the dress?"  
I fought back a snigger.

"Maybe, instead of getting a model to act 'ordinary' we could get our employees to do it?" Ah yes, the I-made-my-own-way-up-here feminist. I'd nearly forgotten about her.

"Yes yes, very good Ms Rosenberg, come to think of it, it's perfect. We'd pay them for it of course. Just not as much as the model would charge". The marketing head smiled.

"Great! How that's solved, which one of us is going to be the spokesman?" I considered the CEO. The man looked vulgar with his expanding waistline, receding hairline and a squished face that reminded me of Granger's ugly cat.

"This campaign's going to take a while and most of us don't have the time" the finance head said.

"Well someone has to do it"  
Suddenly all eyes in the room were on me.

ooo

"NO." I said adamantly.

"Oh, come on Mr Malfoy. Everyone else here has a face for radio" the feminist pleaded. I glared at her, while everyone else stared blankly.

"What's Face-for-radio?"

"Never mind" she said quietly staring down at the table

Face for radio? Probably some stupid muggle phrase quoting the obvious such as "everyone else here were a bunch of ugly gits".

"Anyhow, it's not like you do much anyways" the finance executive remarked. The nerve of that man. Okay, so I know being the Assistant executive of consumer relations isn't exactly the most demanding of jobs, considering most customers whine at their local MFC stores but honestly, they make it sound like I don't do anything at all.

"No" I said again.

"Mr Malfoy" the CEO said sternly. "Unless you can show me at least three cases that you are preoccupied with right now you are going to have to do this or I hear the ministry has a good unemployment plan underway. There will, of course, be a little extra in your pay cheque for it." He finished, almost daring me to go against him. Unfortunately, I like my job and I like money even more.

"Fine." I muttered

"Thank you Mr Malfoy"

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

I sat staring out the large panel windows on level four of the MFC London building, waiting to be called. It was Sarah who came across the employment notice searching for an Assistant Advertising Promotions Co-ordinator. She suggested I try it considering "I was already an employee of theirs so I might get special consideration"  
Well, I sure hope so. I realised I was biting my nails and shaking with nerves.  
"Ms Virginia Weasley?" the receptionist questioned. I perked up. "You've been called"

* * *

**Third Person**  
Jack Evelyn, Manager of Marketing, Merlin's Fried Chicken, Britain swivelled childishly on his chair, bored out of his wits of hearing the same answers to the same questions for the last hour. He peeped into the foyer. The next interviewee, walking awkwardly towards to this room, was a rather pretty petite woman with deep red hair tied held back neatly into a ponytail. 

"Ms Virginia Weasley?" The red-head leapt up, knocking loudly into the coffee table in front of her, sending the coffee flying. "You've been called" the receptionist finished.

However, the girl was trying to fix the mess she had created. She clumsily handled her wand, staring at the spilt coffee. She waved and jerked her wand, too busy looking at the coffee to notice that she was holding it upside down.  
"Its all right, you just go into the interview" the receptionist said warily.

"Oh thank you, thank you" She smiled and ran towards him, into his office.

"He… Hello sir" the girl stuttered, laughing nervously.

"Ms Weasley, please sit down" Jack smiled.  
Thank you"

"Hello, I'm Jack Evelyn and this is my colleague, Emma Rosenberg" He said pointing towards the blonde haired woman sitting next to him.

"Hello" said Emma.

"Hi"

"Okay let's get going then." Jack quirked.  
So the regulation questions began. As Emma asked her share, Jack stared at the girl. She had a kind, round face with soft features, sparkling blue eyes and almost tomato red hair. She was not stick thin like their models. The perfect 'normal woman' he thought. Suddenly the campaign came into his head and planted its seed. This Virginia was just right for the role. With her background in advertising and current job in MFC, she could make everyone's life easier.

As Emma finished he started, "Well Ms Weasley, we think you would make a fine addition to the staff here. Were ready to give you the jo…" suddenly he was stopped by a hearty kick in the shins. He turned to see Emma glaring and then attempting to cover for him by saying "...but if you could just step outside for a moment while we discuss the finer details"

Virginia walked outside looking visibly ill. The minute she was out Emma turned and gritted. "Who died and made you the sole employer"

Jack considered the thought for a moment, then said. "Well I'd say you" This was not met well. Actually it was met with a rather huge pillow coming his way.  
"I can't believe your head actually fits in this tiny thing" he said pointing to the pillow then looking at Emma's wand still in mid-air.

"Jack what the hell was that about" Emma asked angrily. Getting her worked up as a great quirk of their old friendship. They've been a part of each others lives since well, Hogwarts.  
"Look at her Emma, she's perfect for the campaign" Emma stared out into the foyer. She seemed to come into a slight agreement. "And with her background in advertising and current job, she'll require minimum training"

At this, Emma smiled. "She's perfect"

* * *

AN- Well thats the second chapter. As always i hope it was enjoyed. Reviews will be highly appreciated. PleAsE review. gets out pom poms  
Give me a R  
Give me an E  
Give me a V  
and an I  
and another E  
and a W  
What does that spell? REVIEW!  
Also, i'd like to especially thank youngwriter56 and angelwriter2492 for their kind words. MUAH! 


End file.
